Gil Grissom
Gilbert 'Gil' Grissom is de voormalige baas van de nachtdienst bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij stopte met zijn baan om naar Costa Rica te vliegen om zich te herenigen met zijn verloofde en voormalige ondergeschikte, Sara Sidle. Ze trouwde later. Sara is teruggekeerd naar het laboratorium, terwijl Grissom momenteel gastcolleges geeft aan de Sorbonne. Persoonlijkheid Grissom's emotieloze houding en hoge intellect werken vaak in zijn voordeel tijdens zijn werk en in zijn persoonlijke leven. Grissom wordt zelden gestoord door de verschillende subculturen waarmee zijn werk hem in contact brengt. Hij heeft een hekel aan misbruikende echtgenoten, kinderroofdieren, en drugsdealers die "de dood" dealen aan kinderen. Grissom is de minst schietgrage CSI, trok zelden zijn vuurwapen, een tendens die heeft geleid tot een aantal scheldpartijen van vriend en collega Jim Brass. Hij werd rooms-katholiek opgevoed, maar zei: "Dat schuldgevoel maakt geen deel meer uit van mijn leven". Ook met het praten met een priester de de biecht van een moordenaar hoorde, zei hij: "Ik geloof in de wetenschap, en ik geloof in God, maar ik geloof niet in iemand die vertelt hoe ik mijn leven moet leven". Hij vertelt Sara Sidle later dat, terwijl hij niet meer katholiek is, hij een soort van "seculiere katholiek" is die zijn werk bezielt met meer betekenis dan het anders zou hebben. Daarnaast blijft hij in God geloven, als hij haar vertelt dat hij zowel geloof als wetenschap noodzakelijk vindt. Hij houdt zijn moeder's rozenkrans in een doos in zijn kantoor. Zijn vermijden van werkpolitiek (en papierwerk) vervreemdt hem vaak van zijn superieuren (en soms zijn ondergeschikten), en de rechter vrouw Catherine Willows moet hem zo nu en dan porren om dergelijke onderschikte taken als werknemersevaluaties uit te voeren. Grissom's hobby's zijn werk, kakkerlakken racen, lezen, oplossen van kruiswoordpuzzels en in achtbanen rijden. Grissom is gevoelig voor migraine als hij enorme stress heeft, wat hij behandelt door het licht uit te doen, op de bank te gaan liggen en zijn ogen te sluiten. Vaardigheden Grissom is een forensisch entomoloog die zijn diploma behaalde in de biologie bij de UCLA. Hij heeft een brede en gevarieerde kennis van insecten en entomologie, die van toepassing zijn op zijn werk. Dit heeft geleid tot zijn bijnaam, "The Bug Man". Grissom is emotieloos met een felle toewijding aan logica en weinig aandacht voor maatschappelijke normen van gedrag (Grissom sloeg een keer mosterd potten kapot in een supermarkt om een theorie te illustreren). Hij heeft een vijand, Paul Millander, die hij verslaat omdat Millander overlijdt. Hij ontmoet ook een vrouw in wie hij een ongewone belangstelling heeft, Lady Heather, ze is krachtig intellectueel, fysiek mooi, in staat om haar tegenstanders te ontregelen en heeft een contextueel onconventionele levensstijl opgenomen. Een genie en iets van een veelzijdige geleerde, Grissom biedt vaak citaten uit een verscheidenheid aan literaire bronnen (vooral Shakespeare). Hij werkt ook aan moeilijke kruiswoordpuzzels en luistert naar luide klassieke muziek en opera in zijn kantoor, vooral wanneer hij na wil denken. Grissom is een uitstekende scherpschutter, en heeft een uitzonderlijke nauwkeurigheid gedemonstreerd op de schietbaan. Grissom's moeder is doof. Hierdoor kan hij vloeiend gebarentaal. Biografie Grissom werd geboren op 17 augustus 1956. Hij groeide op in Marina Del Rey in Californië. Zijn moeder had een kunstgalerie in Venetië. Zijn vader zat in de wereld van importeren/exporteren. Hij was ook een botanicus en stierf toen Grissom 9 jaar oud was, waarschijnlijk door een zonnesteek. Hij zegt dat hij op de middelbare school een "geest" was. Seizoen 1 In Pilot, werd een nieuwe rekruut genaamt Holly Gribbs neergeschoten terwijl ze een plaats delict aan het analyseren was. Dit zorgt ervoor dat de huidige nachtdienst supervisor Jim Brass wordt gedegradeerd en dat Grissom de nieuwe supervisor wordt. Grissom werkt ook aan een zaak van een geënsceneerde zelfmoord, die er toe leiden dat hij gelooft dat er een seriemoordenaar bezig is nadat er weer een zelfmoord gevonden wordt. Hij werft Sara Sidle als nieuwe vervangver voor Holly in het lab. Grissom nestelt zich goed in zijn nieuwe rol, maar komt in conflict met Conrad Ecklie en sheriff Brian Mobley over politieke kwesties met zaken. Grissom komt ook in contact met een andere seriemoordenaar genaamd The Strip Strangler, wie Grissom probeert te pakken. Na het volgen van vele aanwijzingen, gaat hij alleen naar het appartementencomplex van de seriemoordenaar, wat eindigt in dat de seriemoordenaar bijna Gil vermoord maar Catherine Willows schoot hem in de borst voordat hij Gil kon vermoorden. Seizoen 2 Aan het einde van The Hunger Artist ontdekken we dat Grissom zijn gehoor verliest door een degeneratieve ziekte, Otosclerose, dat hij erfde van zijn moeder. Seizoen 3 In de seizoensfinale Inside the Box ondergaat Grissom een corrigerende operatie aan zijn gehoor, dat succesvol is hersteld wat blijkt in de aflevering Assume Nothing. Seizoen 4 Grissom is terug na de operatie, net zo oplettend als in vorige seizoenen maar nu heeft hij een baard. Seizoen 6 In deze seizoensfinale openbaart men zijn affaire met Sara Sidle, en terwijl zij in bed zitten, zegt hij: "Ik weet het niet. De meeste mensen willen in hun slaap sterven, neem ik aan. Weet nooit dat het gebeurt, zoals een delict. Verassing, je bent dood. Het liefst zou ik op voorhand weten hoe ik zal sterven. Ik wil eigenlijk graag gediagnosticeerd worden met kanker, wat tijd hebben om voor te bereiden. Nog een keer teruggaan naar het regenwoud, nog een keer Moby Dick lezen. Eventueel nog meedoen aan een internationaal schaaktoernooi. Tenminste genoeg tijd hebben om afscheid te nemen van mijn geliefden". Seizoen 7 Een pakket is afgeleverd op Grissom's bureau, nadat hij was vertrokken voor zijn sabbatical. Het wacht daar met zijn e-mail totdat eindelijk na een maand terugkeert en het opent. Hij is geschokt om een perfecte schaal miniatuur van een plaats delict, die nog niet heeft plaatsgevonden, te vinden. Hij en de rest van het team hadden gedacht dat ze de zogenaamde Miniature Killer hadden gevangen. Zij blijven achter met geen aanwijzingen en veel meer vragen dan antwoorden. In 2007 neemt Grissom een sabbatical om een klas bij Williams College in Williamstown te onderwijzen voor vier weken. Voorafgaand aan zijn sabbatical, liet Grissom tekenen zien van een burn-out. Echter, bij zijn terugkeer lijk hij een nieuwe impuls gekregen te hebben en vertelt hij Warrick Brown dat hij Las Vegas heeft gemist. Seizoen 9 Grissom verlaat het lab om Sara Sidle te vinden in Costa Rica. Seizoen 11 Grissom maakte een korte verschijning op een videogesprek met Sara Sidle en zijn moeder, Betty Grissom, aan het einde van de aflevering The Two Mrs. Grissoms. Relaties In zoverre dat Grissom niemand vertrouwt, vertrouwt hij Catherine Willows wel. Hij vergeleek haar ooit als zijn vrouw, maar ze zijn nooit meer dan goede vrienden geweest. Grissom is ook betrokken geweest met forensisch antropoloog Teri Miller en S&M salon beheerder Lady Heather. Hij heeft Warrick Brown gesteund door verschillende moeilijkheden met de wet en heeft een vaderlijke band met Nick Stokes en later met Greg Sanders. Hij heeft ook een goede vriendschap met Dr. Al Robbins. Van al zijn collega-onderzoekers, heeft hij de beste band met Sara Sidle. Beide zijn zelf-beschreven "wetenschap nerds" en zijn de meest sociaal onhandige leden van het team. Terwijl beide soms meer dan een zweem van belangstelling voor de andere romantisch hebben geuit, het werd pas in de seizoensfinale van seizoen 6 duidelijk dat ze een stel waren.In de afleveringen van seizoen 7, blijven ze een stel, maar houdt hij de relatie geheim voor de anderen in het lab, waarschijnlijk vanwege de gevolgen die dit kan hebben voor hun carrières. Grissom vraagt Sara Sidle ten huwelijk in seizoen 8 en ze blijven getrouwd in de seizoenen 9 en 10. In seizoen 13 blijkt dat ze al een tijdje gescheiden zijn. Trivia * Het personage zou oorspronkelijk Gil Scheinbaum heetten. * Ondanks dat Grissom's personage uit de West Coast komt, heeft hij een enigzins merkbare Chicago accent. * Hij houdt een verscheidenheid van monsters in zijn kantoor, waaronder een uitgestalde foetale varken en een tarantula. Hij heeft ook een vis-vormige prikbord waarop de onopgeloste zaken staan. In overeenstemming met het vis thema, heeft hij een Big Mouthy Billy Bass op de deur van zijn kantoor. * Grissom is losjes gebaseerd op het echte leven van Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department criminalist Daniel Holstein. * Grissom heeft gelijkenissen met Sherlock Holmes. * Aan het begin van seizoen 7 scheert Grissom voor het eerst na 3 seizoenen zijn baard, maar hij heeft weer een baard nadat hij terugkomt van een sabbatical. Echter, Sara scheert zijn baard later weer. * Geniet elk jaar na het houden van de werknemers evaluaties van het rijden in achtbanen. * De meeste mensen noemen hem bij zijn achternaam, hoewel Catherine Willows, Dr. Al Robbins en Conrad Ecklie hem Gil noemen en Warrick Brown noemt hem Griss. * Grissom identificeert hemzelf als Gil als hij naar zichzelf verwijst over de telefoon. * Grissom erfde otosclerose van zijn moeder, een ziekte waardoor hij langzaam doof werd, maar hij onderging een corrigerende operatie. * Grissom krijgt af en toe migraine, waarvoor hij voorgeschreven medicatie heeft. * Op de vraag waarom hij CSI is, reageert hij vaak met: "Omdat de doden niet voor zichzelf kunnen spreken". Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Gil_Grissom Categorie:Stubs Categorie:Sectie stubs Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Baas